


shrifts and gifts

by Claudia_flies



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, accidental mid-sex confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies
Summary: It’s an accident. A horrible, terrible accident.





	shrifts and gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).



> For Kaj, for always being an inspiration. Consider this a belated birthday present from a terrible friend who didn’t realize it was your birthday until it was too late.
> 
> Beta’d by the ever so talented Zilia.
> 
> For MCU kink bingo square 'rimming' (even if I kinda feel like choosing that square is cheating a bit)

 

 

It’s an accident. A horrible, terrible accident.

It’s just the way Sebastian’s able to lift and shove and manhandle him around suddenly. The way his waist is wide and thick now, and his biceps like a nice set of Christmas hams. Chris appreciates it, _loves_ it even.

It’d been such a shock when they’d all come down to Atlanta in early April. Mackie had joked about it for weeks on end and Sebastian had blushed and stammered about trying to fit in. Trying to be a superhero. Chris hadn’t been able to say anything, not beyond the standard “good on you, man” and a nice pat on the back.

That’s until they started fucking again. Then he’d had a _lot_ of things to say about it, a lot of things he really shouldn't, couldn’t say out loud. It’s those things that are running like a litany though his head right now, because he’s got his ass in the air and a pillow stuffed under his chest and Sebastian is tongue-deep in his asshole, and it just slips out.

“Oooh, please Daddy, please – ”

Sebastian stops mid-stroke, tongue suddenly pressed wet and warm against Chris’ tailbone. Everything stops, and Chris doesn’t know how to swallow those words back. How to make a joke of it. He feels the panic, the stammer starting.

“Shit, shit, sorry, uh, I don’t –”

Sebastian presses a heavy hand between his shoulder blades, warm and steady. Not letting him up, not letting him go.

“Is that what you want?”

His voice is rough and deep, still speaking against the wet crease of Chris’ ass, and Chris tries to breathe, his panicked brain trying to catch up on what’s happening. On how to deal with this new reality.

“Uhh…” is the only thing he can get out of his mouth, his brain frozen and jacked up at the same time.

“Is that what you want, baby boy? You want your daddy to fuck you?”

Then, right then, Chris can’t help the moan that escapes out of his mouth. The way his body rocks and pushes against Sebastian’s hold. The way his eyes close in relief.

“Yeah…” he breathes out shakily, asking for it now, saying it out loud when he wants to. After keeping it locked up for so long.

Sebastian pets his hair, smoothing it away from his sweaty forehead. That Steve Rogers hair that Chris is still trying to get used to. His face suddenly smooth and naked.

“You’re such a good boy Chris,” Sebastian murmurs, and Chris presses his face into the pillow he’s still holding, because otherwise, he might say something he regrets, or cry. Either one would be bad.

Sebastian’s big hands are back on his thighs, his mouth hot and wet on Chris’ hole as he presses his tongue inside. Licking and kissing his rim, his taint, and moving down to mouth at Chris’ balls. He’s always been the best at this, eating Chris out like he’s a feast and Sebastian is ravenous.

Sebastian bites the fleshy part of his left ass cheek when he finally straightens and rummages for the tube of lube from the mess of the sheets. Rubbing the slick all over Chris’ tongued-out rim, sensitive and swollen already. Chris is craning his head to see, curving his body over the pillow as Sebastian speaks.

“You gonna be good for your daddy, huh?”

And it just gets Chris the worst ( _the best_ ) way. How rough and deep his voice is, how thick and wide his body looks hovering over Chris’ offered-up ass.

There’s a sharp slap that echoes through the room and his ass stings where Sebastian’s spanked him.

“I asked you a question, baby boy.”

“Yes,” Chris yelps. “Yes, daddy. I’ll be good.”

“I know you are,” Sebastian murmurs, pressing two thick, long fingers all the way inside, easily finding Chris’ prostate, rubbing down on it, fingers curling, beckoning.

He feels those fingers pull out, feels Sebastian’s hands spreading his ass open, and then he’s being fucked, a long hard thrust that gets Chris off balance, gets him pushed face down into the bed. He moans at the stretch, at the burning sting of it.

“Daddy, daddy,” he chants into the pillow.

“Oh sweet boy,” Sebastian coos, spreading Chris’ ass cheeks apart with his hands, fingers teasing his stretched-out hole where they’re now joined. Chris imagines it. Imagines Sebastian’s thick cock spreading him open, how it’d look, how obscene and wet and wonderful.

He’s panting, crying into the sheets, can’t seem to stop.

“Daddy, daddy, please daddy!”

“I got you baby boy, I got you,” Sebastian promises, and a tip of his finger’s just sliding inside Chris’ tender, swollen rim.

It’s almost too much, but then Sebastian pulls his hands back, grabbing ahold of Chris’ waist, and he’s getting fucked, hard and rough and exactly like he needs it. His face rubbing against the thousand-thread-count pillowcase, his cheek smooth where Sebastian is stubbly.

Those strong hands on his waist haul him up, sit him down on Sebastian’s lap, impaled on his cock. Chris leans his head back, feeling the muscles of Sebastian’s shoulder, his chest pressing into Chris’ back.

“Good boy,” Sebastian whispers in his ear as his clever fingers find Chris’ nipples, twisting and tugging, just there on the edge of pain. And Chris rocks into that feeling, into the big cock inside of him, those fingers playing with him so perfectly, as only Sebastian knows how.

One of those hands brushes down his belly, wrapping around the root of his leaking cock, hard and heavy.

“You gonna come for daddy, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris pants, mindless, rocking back into Sebastian’s lap, working that cock inside of him just right.

It doesn’t take long, a few lazy strokes of Sebastian’s hand, the heavy thick weight of his cock in Chris’ ass. Chris can’t help but close his eyes as he comes, arching against Sebastian’s body. Milking that cock in him, spunk covering Sebastian’s hand as he works Chris through it.

Then he’s being pushed down, back into the pillows, and Sebastian’s fucking him, rough and hard, a hand planted between Chris’ shoulder blades. Holding him down. Sebastian doesn’t take long until he’s coming too. Thrusting rough and deep and wetting Chris’ insides with his come.

He lies down over Chris’s back, blanketing him and rolling them onto their sides, his cock still inside as he pulls the sheet over them. Petting Chris’ thigh and over his belly and ribs.

“You could have told me,” Sebastian whispers in his ear. “I don’t mind. I like it.”

Chris can only bury his face into the pillow again, worried that he’ll cry from just the pure relief coursing through him.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian says. “I’ll take care of you now.”


End file.
